Titan's Tomorrow
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: After the Titan's have a successful trip helping the Legion of Superheroes defeat the Fatal 500, Kid Flash, The Marauder and Wonderboy are accidentally transported 10 years into the future, where they meet their future selves, The Justice Tyrants EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 We Need A Plan

AUTHOR NOTES: First I'd like to thank MadrinGenisis for helping me co write this story and allowing me to use his OC the Marauder... If you follow DC comics Teen Titan's then you might know about there Comic 'Titan's Tomorrow'. In that series the Titan's are sent ten years into the future and learn a dark secret about their future selves. This short story was inspired from that comic and follows the same story line for the most part. I do make some radical changes but that's what makes it entertaining right? I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome and wanted :)

PROLOGUE: The Teen Titan's Superboy, Robin, Wonder Girl, The Marauder, Wonderboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were transported into the future by the Legion of Superheroes to aid them in there battle against the Fatal Five Hundred. After succeeding the Legion opened a boom tomb to send the Titan's home. Before they departed the Legion warned the young heroes to link hands during the trip. If the chain broke before they made it home the team could end up in a random era. Unfortunately the trip home was rougher for the Titan's then expected and Kid Flash accidentally broke the chain taking the Marauder and Wonderboy with him. Our story takes place with the Marauder being to first to awaken in a cold dark quiet city in an unknown time.

Titans Tomorrow Issue 1: We Need A Plan

(Marauder) Titus... Titus... Titus wake up!

The Marauder vigorously shook Wonderboy until he finally slowly started to come too.

(Wonderboy) Revan? Are we home? What's going on?

Wonderboy quickly jumped to his feet.

(Marauder) I'm not sure. I just woke up a few moments ago but judging from what Braniac 5 told us before he send us back in the time stream, I'd say where in a different time. In fact I recognize where we are. Were in Gotham.

The Marauder's eyes shifted into there red Mantikai form that shifted his pupils into an eight sided star. He took a moment to steadily scan the area.

(Marauder) The buildings have aged only about ten years from our time.

(Wonderboy) So were ten years from where we should have land. Fantastic. I guess we better wake up Bart too.

The two heroes approached Kid Flash's still body and shook him until he burst up in a heartbeat.

(Kid Flash) Wow, what in the world happened?

Wonderboy smacked Kid Flash in the back of his head knocking him flat on his face. The Marauder softly chuckled as the speedster flailed to the floor. Kid Flash quickly got to his knees and began rubbing the spot Wonderboy struck.

(Kid Flash) Ow, ow, ow what did you do that for dude?

(Wonderboy) For getting us in this mess! You broke the chain remember?

(Kid Flash) How was I supposed to know we were about to take off on the worlds most epic roller coaster.

(Wonderboy) If Robin could hold on I would assume you could too!

The Marauder took control of the situation by breaking up Wonderboy and Kid Flashes little spat.

(Marauder) Guys you need too calm down and stop fighting. Blaming someone for causing this isn't going to help get us home. Right now we need a plan.

Wonderboy took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

(Wonderboy) Okay your right, I'm sorry. This is just the first time I've time traveled and some how I knew it would happen eventually. So, you guys have any suggestions how to get home?

(Kid Flash) Well, I think since I've dealt with time traveling before I should be in charge.

The Marauder and Wonderboy stared at Kid Flash with blank faces.

(Wonderboy) Revan, please tell me you have an idea.

(Marauder) I do. Assuming the rest of the team made it home, the current versions of ourselves should be expecting us.

(Kid Flash) And why exactly would they be expecting us?

(Marauder) Because there no possible way they couldn't notice us not showing up with them. If we find the Titan's, there's a good possibility they have a way to return us home.

Wonderboy smile, satisfied with his friends plan.

(Wonderboy) Sounds good to me. So I guess that means we should head to San Francisco. Even if the Titan's are there anymore we could...

In the midst of there planning explosions began to triggering along the desolate block. Buildings started collapsing around all three Titan's. Kid Flash zoomed down the block to safety while the Marauder disappeared in a plume of black smoke and reappeared next to Kid Flash. Wonderboy flew down the block to his companions easily dodging the falling hunks of crumbling buildings. The group watched as the block they were on leveled out.

An ominous sadistic laugh echoed in the rubble's fog. The three Titan's instinctively went into their battle stances. There was no mistaking that laugh. The joyful tone from destruction and mayhem. It made Wonderboy's skin crawl. He knew he was about to have his first encounter with the Joker. After a few moments the dust settled and revealed the Joker in his purple suit holding a remote.

(Joker) Well now what do we have here. I haven't seen teenagers running around in colored undies for nearly half a decade.

The Joker let out a short nasally laugh.

(Joker) Lets see who we got here. You must be Kid Idiot since your wearing that buffoons ridiculous Mc Donalds themed colors... and you must be the boy blunder! I haven't seen you like this in ages, or am I mistaking you for someone else.

Wonderboy's eyebrow began to twitch as he balled up his fingers into a fist. The Marauder's wings burst from his back and launched him high into the sky. Kid Flash ran for cover knowing what was about to happen. Wonderboy absolutely hates it when people mistake him for being a Robin just because he's known as the boy wonder. Wonderboy slammed his fist into the pavement with tremendous strength causing a slight earthquake and the ground to crumble. The Joker was sent flailing in the sky hysterically laughing. Wonderboy sped forward and caught him by his throat just before he made contact with the destroyed ground.

(Wonderboy) I AM NOT ROBIN! I'm Wonderboy! Wonder. Boy. Not boy wonder! Got it? How can you even think that when I have gauntlets and a lasso!

(Joker) Whoops my mistake. I take it this isn't the first time this has happened to you. Why don't I make it up to you with a gift.

Small black balls with red smiley faces crudely painted on them surrounded Wonderboy. Before he could think about escaping the bombs began to detonate in white flashes. Wonderboy had to shield his eyes from the intense light. Seconds later Wonderboy felt two feet simultaneously bash him from the left, shooting him through a telephone pole and into the window of a clothing store.

The Marauder and Kid Flash quickly went to aid there friend. The Marauder looked to see who injured Wonderboy and was surprised to see Harley Quinn dancing around, playfully juggling a couple more bombs. She appeared to have put on a lot of muscle.

Wonderboy emerged from a pile of cloth's and the Marauder helped him get to his feet.

(Marauder) Are you okay?

(Wonderboy) I think so. My left side feels like a wrecking ball slammed into it. Who attacked me?

(Kid Flash) The Joker's lady Harley Quinn. She can't possibly be that strong right?

(Marauder) Something must have happened with in the last ten years to give her strength.

The trio's conversation was interrupted by a comment from Harley Quinn.

(Harley Quinn) DON'T EVA try a stunt like that again Wonder Brat, or next time I'll kick you somewhere the sun ain't ta shine'n. It's not like you queer's use that thing anyways right?

Furious, Wonderboy took off after Harley Quinn. The Marauder warned him to stop but he ignorantly ignored him. Wonderboy soon felt his acceleration dramatically decrease. Worried he came to a halt a few yards away from the two villains.

(Harley Quinn) Aww is somethin wrong? You look a little distressed. Well as a former therapist I think I can give you an accurate diagnosis. You see these little marbles, I painted the faces on them myself. There power destabilizer's. For the next couple hours your powers will fluctuate sporadically. I here it can be frustrating for meta human's, but it keeps us alive when do gooder's like you decide to defect.

Harley Quinn whipped out two black and red Uzi's then aimed them at Wonderboy.

(Harley Quinn) Let's see if your still as good as that annoying blonde wonder bitch!

Harley Quinn began sadistically laughing as she opened fire on Wonderboy. With much difficultly he managed to deflect the barrage with is gauntlet's each bullet pushing him a little further back. The Marauder appeared behind Wonderboy in a plume of black smoke and teleported him to safety. Kid Flash snatched Harley Quinn's Uzi's and dismantled them before returning to his friends. Wonderboy began adjusting his gauntlet's in hopes of soothing the throbbing pain from the pressure of the bullets.

(Wonderboy) This is bad. I can feel my powers fading in and out.

(Marauder) You should stay back until your powers return to normal. We can handle these two.

The Marauder eyes once again shifted to their Mantikai form as his long black sword materialized in his right hand.

(Wonderboy) I think it would be better for me to help. My powers are unsteady but they haven't completely diminished. As long as that doesn't happen I should be fine. The sooner we take down these guys the sooner we can get home.

(Kid Flash) Should we be fighting them at all? Isn't this bad for the time stream or something?

(Wonderboy) I don't think so. As long as this battle wasn't a major occurrence in history, and there's no by standers to harm.

Harley Quinn whistled to get the three Titans attention.

(Harley Quinn) Yoo Hoo boys! Were gettin bored. Why don't you show us some entertainment.

The Marauder gave Harley Quinn a sharp stare.

(Marauder) I'll take care of Harley Quinn you two handle the Joker.

Unanimously Wonderboy and Kid Flash agreed to the Marauder's plan then the team split up. Wonderboy flew a safe distance from the Joker as Kid Flash sped to the opposite side of him.

(Joker) So the fruit loop and the dumbling are going to take me on. Get it? Dumb... ling. Cause he's an idiot!

The Joker slapped his knee as he laughed at his own jokes.

(Wonderboy) Can we end this quickly. I feel like his crazy's rubbing off on me.

Kid Flash gestured for Wonderboy to make the first move.

(Kid Flash) Ladies first.

(Wonderboy) Funny.

Wonderboy unraveled his lasso and attempted capture the Joker but he acrobatically maneuvered out the way. Kid Flash ran behind the Joker and put him in am arm lock he learned from Robin.

(Kid Flash) Why don't you make this easier on all of us and just give up. You know you two can't possibly win.

(Joker) Oh, I'd beg to differ.

The Jokers gloves sent volts of lightning surging into Kid Flash. His body twitched randomly before he collapsed backwards on the ground. The Joker once again hysterically laughed.

(Wonderboy) Kid Flash!

As fast as his powers allowed him, Wonderboy desperately sped after the Joker.

(Joker) Not so fast hot shot!

The Joker reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out what appeared to be playing cards, then flung them at Wonderboy. He tried to fly around them but couldn't gain enough speed and got caught in their explosion. The force from the blast sent Wonderboy flying but he quickly caught a nearby lamppost with his lasso to help level himself out as he levitated above the fight. It took a moment for Wonderboy's hearing to come back and his vision was getting noticeably less sharp. His left side throbbed in pain every time he took a breathe. Now Wonderboy was beginning to worry.

(Joker) Looks like your having a little trouble staying afloat. Maybe this will help... or not. Either way it'll be fun for me!

The Joker giggled as he pulled out two pistols from his sleeves and emptied the clips on Wonderboy. Unable to withstand the force of the last few bullets, Wonderboy was shot. One bullet grazed his left thigh soon followed by another one piercing clean through his right shoulder. Stunned Wonderboy began helplessly plummeting to the ground. He tried to fly but was completely unable too. Wonderboy closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Right before he collided with the floor Wonderboy felt two arms catch him. He opened his eyes expecting to see the Marauder and gasped when he laid his eyes on the dark knight himself... Batman.


	2. Issue 2 A Dark Future Is Discovered

Titan's Tomorrow Issue 2... A Dark Future Is Discovered

Batman gently placed Wonderboy in a safe area away from the fight.

(Batman) Stay here Titus.

"How does he know who I am? I've never met Batman before," Before Wonderboy could question himself, Batman took off after the Joker. Wonderboy directed his attention to the Marauder's fight in time to see a blonde woman in gold and red amazon armor with a luminous red lasso tying up Harley Quinn next to the Marauder. Wonderboy tried to maintain consciousness but soon blacked out from the loss of blood.

While knocked out Wonderboy felt as if someone where speaking to him in his mind. A faint voice lingered in the back of his mind. 'I t's al ie. Don tbe lie ve wha t the ys ay . Ru naway. Yo ur ind ang er!' Wonderboy saw an image of the Zenith Defenders head quarters for a short moment before a powerful force awoke him from his slumber.

Wonderboy gasped for air, rubbing his chest in an attempt to calm himself down. The Marauder was already by his side apparently waiting for Wonderboy to wake up.

(Marauder) Titus what's wrong? Your body's trembling.

Wonderboy slowly caught his breathe, then sat up straight to face his friend. Still softly panting Wonderboy began to explain.

(Wonderboy) I... I think someone tried to contact me telepathically... just a second ago. They were trying to warn me about something, but before I could get any useful information an outside force broke the link.

Wonderboy and the Marauder's conversation was interrupted by a code being punched on the door outside. After the series of beeps stopped a metallic door slid open revealing the blonde woman from before in red and gold Amazon armor with a man who clearly was the Marauder of this time line. If Wonderboy's Marauder wasn't standing beside him, he still would have been able to easily decipher that it was not his friend. This Marauder wore red in place were the white used to be. His hair was also significantly longer. After taking a closer look at the blonde woman, Wonderboy quickly came to the realization that it was Cassie. She didn't look to much older, but it was still apparent that she had done some growing.

(Cassie) Titus your awake, wonderful! How are your injuries doing?

Wonderboy felt his chest and realized for the first time he didn't have a shirt on. He looked down to see his pants had also been removed. Bandages were strapped where Wonderboy had been shot. Quickly he unraveled them and examined the area he been previously shot. The bullet hole in his chest completely healed as well as the graze on his thigh.

(Wonderboy) It looks like I'm okay. Thank you for taking care of me. What happened?

(Cassie) After the Marauder subdued Harley Quinn we took you three back to our head quarters to give you and Bart medical attention. Bart is still knocked out but he'll recover soon.

Wonderboy examined the medical room he was in and instantly knew it wasn't the same as the one in Titans Tower.

(Wonderboy) I see. So are we in San Francisco?

Cassie chuckled as if Wonderboy said something ridiculous.

(Cassie) We haven't been located in San Francisco for quite some time. Were in Washington DC at the Hall of Justice.

Wonderboy's eyes burst open in shock.

(Wonderboy) Your the Justice League now, so soon? Where are the founding members?

Cassie's face went from cheerful to distraught as soon as Wonderboy mentioned the founding members. The Marauder and Wonderboy gave each other a quick confused glance. Apparently the Marauder had not heard this story yet either.

(Cassie) I'm not at liberty to say much because it could pollute the time stream, but what I can tell you is that a great Crisis occurred. Our mentors had no choice, but to give up their lives in order to save the world. Now we have taken their place not as a new Justice League, but as the Justice Tyrants.

Cassie's voice became eerily dark towards the end of her speech. It Wonderboy slightly uncomfortable.

(Wonderboy) So where's the rest of the League at?

(Cassie) Superman, Batman, Animal Man, Black Adam, Malevolent Man, Flash and Aquawoman are all on duty. It's just me, the Mythic Marauder, and Dark Raven here at the hall.

(Wonderboy) Woah time out! Black Adam's in the Justice League? And who in the world is Malevolent Man? That doesn't sound like a hero at all.

(Cassie) I'm sorry but I'm saying too much. We don't want to risk altering the time line with a few simple words.

Suddenly red light filled the room as the sound of an alarm blared throughout the hall of Justice. Superman appeared on the flat screen, with the sound of explosions and screams filling the background.

(Superman) Cassie, were having a little difficultly containing the threat. We need your assistance.

(Cassie) Got it. I'm taking off right now

The flat screen went black as soon as Cassie reassured Superman she'd be on the way.

(Cassie) I'm sorry about this. Once we handle everything we'll figure out a way to send you home. Just relax here at the hall.

(Wonderboy) Will you need our help?

(Cassie) No stay here. You two aiding us in this battle could pollute the time stream.

Wonderboy mumbled under his breathe.

(Wonderboy) I'm getting sick of being told that...

With that last word she flew off to help Superman. Wonderboy was weary to stay at the hall. Something didn't seem right about this future Justice Tyrants team. Everything seemed to have taken a darker turn. It definably wasn't how Wonderboy pictured his future. He wanted to speak to Revan in private but the Mythic Marauder seemed to be baby sitting the two young heroes.

(Wonderboy) I think I'm gonna chill on the roof for a bit. Will you join me Revan?

(Marauder) Sure.

On their way out the Mythic Marauder stared the two down as if they were about to do something wrong but they just ignored him. When they got to the roof the Marauder instantly gave Wonderboy a cigarette. Wonderboy planned on asking him for one but the Marauder figured it was the reason Wonderboy wanted go up there and so they could speak in private. They lit their cigarette's then took a seat on the ledge of the roof.

(Wonderboy) Something's seriously not right Revan.

(Marauder) I'm aware, look at the city. Just take a second to really listen and let it sink in.

Wonderboy slowly examined the city and kept his hearing sharp. Not one person walked the streets and it was the middle of the day. It almost felt like they were in a ghost town. Titus had to really focus on his super hearing just to hear the peoples heartbeats in the surrounding area. Whatever the city was doing, they made sure not to make a sound.

(Wonderboy) Everything's so... blank and empty. It's like they've all lost their will to live, but don't have the courage to take their own life.

(Marauder) I've noticed it ever since I arrived at the hall. Something's off about this League and I'm pretty sure were not safe here.

'Asa n Amer ica n citiz enI giv eup myr ight sto fe ela nytr ace ofemo tion tha t couldlead to cr ime.I nexc han gefor m yemoti onsI wi llbe protec t ed byt he almig hty and po werf ul Ju sti ce Tyr ants. Int he Jus tic e Tyra nts w e tru st, In the Ju sti ceT yra nts we believe, I nth e J usti ce Tyr antswe f ollow , W ith the Ju stice T yran ts we are fre e... As an Ame ricanc itiz en I...' Wonderboy was stunned he got such a loud telepathic message. When he thought about it, something about him still didn't feel quite right. It was possible that his powers could be fluctuating, and that would explain why his telepathy was triggered. The Marauder noticed the sudden look of confusion and worry that overpowered Wonderboy's face.

(Marauder) Titus what's the matter? Did you see something?

(Wonderboy) No, I got... a telepathic message like, a new National Anthem for America, but it was... it was horrible! I think in this future we took the emotion away from the people. That's why everything is so vacant meaning...

(Marauder) Meaning we can't trust these Justice Tyrants.

The Marauder flicked his cigarette butt off the roof and quickly stood up.

(Marauder) C'mon we need to get Bart and get out of here.

(Wonderboy) Right!

The two heroes sped back inside the Hall of Justice. Before they reached the room Bart was being treated in, Wonderboy received another stray telepathic message. Wonderboy grabbed the Marauder by his arm and pulled him into an empty room so he could concentrate on hearing the distorted thought. The Marauder needed no explanation and patiently waited for Wonderboy to collect the message.

'Wh ata bu nch of sad puss y's! I'd t hinkaft er Supe rma nburn ing of fmy arm wit h heat visi onwo uld beenou gh bu tnow th ey ha veto br ing t heblo nde wo nder bitc h to u seh er fuc king irr itatin glass o. Theyca n to rture m eall th ey wa nt, I'll n ever talk! They'l l slip up a nd Iw ill esc ape' Wonderboy could tell from the tone of his voice that it was Deathstroke. The Justice Tyrants must have been torturing him somewhere in the hall.

(Wonderboy) Deathstroke is being tortured somewhere here for information by Superman, Wonder Woman and I think some others. They lied to us. They're not off on some mission. They're still here at the hall.

(Marauder) That's even more reason for us to hurry and get, Bart.

Wonderboy gave the Marauder a confirming nod. The two proceeded to exit the room they were hiding in and find their friend but were suddenly stopped by Cassie and the Mythic Marauder blocking their path.

(Cassie) Now were are you guys off to in such a rush.

(Wonderboy) Oh were not rushing anywhere. We just wanted to check up on Bart and make sure he's okay.

(Cassie) Don't worry about that, he's fine. We checked on him first thing when we returned.

(Marauder) While that is reassuring, we'd like to check on our friend ourselves. If you don't mind.

Cassie's face was beginning to show some irritation. She put her hands on her hips and took a deep slow breathe before continuing.

(Cassie) Listen we've got everything under control. Barts...

Wonderboy tuned out what Cassie was saying and entered her thoughts. Apparently the Marauder knew what he was up to as he kept distracting Cassie by unnecessarily furthering the conversation, which led to the group heading for the elevator that would take them to the subbasement.

'Go t dam mit! Wh y w on't th ey j ust li ste n tome! The ir sost ubborn. It's ha rd to beli eve we became friends ba ck then. If I can ju st get the m to come with me un dergrou nd wecan era se their me mories andse nd the mhome tosav eour fu ture, bu t I had no idea their w ould be so man y distr actions...' Wonderboy's body immediately tensed up. Now he knew how far the Justice Tyrants were willing to go to preserve their future. Wonderboy severed his link with Cassie then telepathically linked himself with the Marauder.

'Reva n c an y ouhe ar me?'

'Ye s loud a nd clea r, w hat's them atter Titu s?'

'Thi s is a tr ap! Their plan ning on e ra sing our mem ories as soon as we go dow nt heir. We n eed to lea ve!'

Instinctively the Marauder grabbed Wonderboy by his arm, and the two disappeared in a plume of black smoke. They reappeared right next to Kid Flash who was still unconscious. Wonderboy hoisted Kid Flash over his shoulder and then the three friends once again vanished in a plume of smoke far away from the Hall of Justice.


	3. Issue 3 Escape To Zenith City

Titans Tomorrow Issue 3: Escape To Zenith City

~White City, Kansas~

(Wonderboy) Bart wake up! We don't have time to be sitting around.

Wonderboy gave Kid Flash a hard slap across the cheek instantly waking him up.

(Kid Flash) Ow! Is it really necessary to hit me so much? What's the problem, and why are we outside of what looks like hick city?

Kid Flash jumped up on his feet with lightning speed.

(Wonderboy) During the fight with the Joker and Harley Quinn, Batman and Wonder Woman came to save us but it wasn't the real them, it was Tim and Cassie. Apparently all our mentors are dead in this future and we took their places but these future versions of us for some reason have become evil and now their chasing us trying to erase our memories so when we go home and don't change the future they have. Did you get all that?

Kid Flash blinked a few time before speaking.

(Kid Flash) So all this went down while I was passed out.

(Wonderboy) Yes and if we don't keep moving they'll easily find us.

Wonderboy directed his attention to the Marauder.

(Wonderboy) Revan, do you know where we are?

(Marauder) Yes were about half way across the country in Kansas.

(Wonderboy)Good then that means were about half way to Zenith City. Hopefully the Zenith Defenders are still there and haven't changed. I think it's our best bet.

Suddenly the Marauder gave Wonderboy a sharp look with his crimson eyes. Right away he understood the warning. They'd been spotted and probably had less then a second to make a move.

A plume of black smoke exploded in the center of the three heroes immediately followed by two swords viciously slashing through the smoke by the Mythic Marauder. Kid Flash used his speed to narrowly duck under the assault. Wonderboy deflected the blades with his gauntlet's and the Marauder used his sword to shield himself. The Marauder and Wonderboy were knocked back by the force of the attack temporarily putting Wonderboy off his balance.

(Wonderboy) Revan why are you doing this? What happened to the you and the Titan's to make this horrible future happen?

The Mythic Marauder lowered his divine swords and stared at Wonderboy with his piercing red eyes that reflected off the scarlet red from his costume.

(Mythic Marauder) No matter what I say, it will not change what needs to be done. If you surrender this can end now and no one will get hurt. If you resist then I will be forced to take drastic measures.

The three Titan's tensed up. The Mythic Marauder's voice was dark, serious, and cold. He seemed like a completely different person then the Marauder Wonderboy had grown so close to.

(Marauder) You do realize that if you critically injure or kill anyone of us, you risk wiping out your time stream.

The Marauder sounded very confident, and when Wonderboy thought about it he was right. The whole reason The Mythic Marauder was chasing them was to preserve his future and if any of the young heroes got hurt, there could be no future for him to protect.

(Mythic Marauder) I don't have to kill you, I just need you to submit.

Before the heroes could react The Mythic Marauder transformed into gold lightning and burst in Wonderboy's direction. If he wasn't already prepared to defend himself Wonderboy might not have deflected the attack in time. When the lightning struck Wonderboy's gauntlet's he was sent flying back at a tremendous speed but managed to regain his altitude.

The Mythic Marauder then appeared in front of Wonderboy through a cloud of smoke and began swinging at him with exceptional speed. Wonderboy greatly struggled trying defend himself from the attack and noticed that the Mythic Marauder's speed had dramatically increased. His movements left an almost translucent black trail behind each swing. Wonderboy lost focus for a moment and was slashed across his left shoulder.

He fell back to the ground and groaned in pain as he grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The Mythic Marauder drew his divine blade back, prepared to strike Wonderboy once again but was halted by the Marauder appearing in a plume of dark smoke using his sword to ricochet the Mythic Marauder's blade away.

Wonderboy quickly jumped to his feet and reached for his lasso but before he could unravel it, the Mythic Marauder was already furiously swinging at the two heroes. They managed to deflect the attacks but the Mythic Marauder was moving so fast that they couldn't find an opening to strike him. In the middle of the barrage Kid Flash jumped on the Mythic Marauder's back and wrapped his arms around warriors neck trying to choke him out and failed miserably.

The Mythic Marauder flipped his swords behind him so they were laying on Kid Flash's ankle tendons. The Marauder saw this about to happen and instantly teleported Kid Flash to safety. Wonderboy tried to punch the Mythic Marauder as fast as he could muster but his blade was already were Wonderboy was attempting to strike. When Wonderboy stopped his attack before his fist was split into two pieces, The Mythic Marauder was already swinging at his waist line with his other sword.

Wonderboy dove out of the way with a back hand spring then bounced backwards off the ground to create some distance between himself and his enemy. The Marauder soon appeared next to his friend followed by Kid Flash. Wonderboy used his telepathy to quickly connect his mind with his fellow Titans.

'Al ri ght yo u guy s, thisi s bad. He's go nn a ca tch us if we d on't co me up witha pla n.'

'It soun ds lik ey ou hav e an idea.'

'I do Re van. I ne ed you an d Bart to kee p him occ upied lon g enough for m e to char ge my arro w. If I get hi m, it might gi ve us th e ch ance we ne ed to get aw ay. I j ust nee d a fe w secon ds.'

'M ake the m count.' In an instant the Marauder shot after the Mythic Marauder. Their swords soon began to echo as they repeatedly clashed. Kid Flash kept running in and out of the Mythic Marauders reach to keep him a little more distracted.

Wonderboy soared high into the sky and raised his right gauntlet into the air, then desperately cried out "CELESTIAL." A silver fire like aura burst from his gauntlet in the shape of a bow. Wonderboy drew his mystical bow ready to aim, but before he could get a clear shot lightning struck him right in the shoulder he was previously wounded. Instantly Wonderboy's bow dispersed into thin air as his body sporadically surged with lightning. Almost immediately Wonderboy was plummeting to the ground.

Wonderboy let out a horrifying shriek when he collided with the floor creating a tiny crater. Wonderboy felt like his body was being shredded apart over and over again every time the lightning surged. His body was completely paralyzed. All he could do was watch in horror as the Mythic Marauder slashed the Marauder across the chest. Blood quickly stained the white top of his costume. Regardless of his wound the Marauder did not drop his stance. He once again charged his future self with his sword ready to strike but was pierced through his stomach.

The Marauder spit up quite a large amount of blood before collapsing to the ground. Kid Flash appeared in front of the Mythic Marauder and starting punching his abs with blinding speed but it had no effect and the Mythic Marauder dropped kicked Kid Flash in the jaw knocking him out cold.

Wonderboy tried with all his strength to move but each time he made an attempt the mystical lightning constricted his body. After speaking on his communicator for a moment the Mythic Marauder began pacing towards Wonderboy. He wanted to run but he had no chance with the lightning binding him.

When the Mythic Marauder was just inches away from Wonderboy a red and white streak flew right at him but he disappeared in a plume of black smoke avoiding the attack. A man in a red and white costume and a long flowing scarlet cape had his back faced towards Wonderboy. When he turned around Wonderboy recognized him immediately. It was David, his boyfriend and he looked like he hadn't aged a day. The only difference was in his costume design. It was much more complex then the David he knew. The lightnings paralysis effect was finally starting to fade but it still hindered Wonderboy from moving freely.

(David) Wonderboy... It's you. Your here from the past aren't you?

Before Wonderboy could respond golden lightning blended with black fire struck David from behind. He growled in pain as he fell to his knees, his back smoking from the attack.

(David) David!

The Mythic Marauder raised both his blades ready to slice Davids head off. Seconds before This blade's made contact with Davids neck a bright indigo light bounced off the blades knocking them back. The indigo light was soon followed by a barrage of white, green, and dark purple energy creating a giant explosion.

David quickly scooped Wonderboy up and flew him to a safe distance. Wonderboy peaked over David's broad shoulder to see two heroes he didn't recognize and his friend Ronnie Miller 'The Amethyst Knight' also known as the Indigo Lantern. There was a beautiful woman in a tiny blue dress with extremely long ink black hair and a man in green and white with a hood shrouding his face using what Titus recognized as white psionic energy. The three heroes were keeping the Mythic Marauder at bay.

(Unknown Voice) Titus... is that you?

There was no way in the world Titus could mistake that voice. It was deep, husky, and strong, but soft and gentle at the same time. He loved that voice. Wonderboy slowly turned around to see Tommy his dear friend slowly approaching him.

(Tommy) Titus! It really is you. I knew this day would come.

Tommy's face suddenly grew grim.

(Tommy) Supernova, go help White Archer and Indigo Lantern deal with the Mythic Marauder.

Wonderboy noticed how Tommy was speaking very hastily and urgently. Immediately David took off to assist his teammates. Tommy began examining the damage done to Wonderboy.

(Wonderboy) Tommy... how did you know where to find me?

(Tommy) David heard you scream and rushed to save you. I felt your presence when you first arrived and tried to contact you telepathically, but Malevolent Mans has been blocking my powers.

Tommy's face became worried again.

(Wonderboy) What's the matter Tommy?

(Tommy)The Mythic Marauder called for back up. I can here Wonder Woman's thoughts. Quickly, we have to get you and the others out of here.

Wonderboy nodded, then tried to get to his feet but the lightning still immobilized him to the point were he couldn't walk.

(Wonderboy) The Mythic Marauder did something to paralyze me. I don't even think I can fly.

(Tommy) That's alright.

Tommy directed his attention to the fight.

(Tommy) Mistress Magician we need you!

In a green flash Mistress Magician disappeared and reappeared in front of Tommy and Wonderboy.

(Mistress Magician) Yes, Angelic Man.

Her voice was high and seductive.

(Tommy) Take Titus and the others back to head quarters and send them home. The rest of the Tyrants will be here any second. I'll help the others hold them off until you can complete this.

(Mistress Magician) Understood.

(Wonderboy)Wait, Tommy I can't leave you. I can stay and help.

Wonderboy didn't want to just abandon his friend, especially against such powerful enemies.

(Tommy) Help us by going home and making sure this apocalyptic future never comes to exist.

Wonderboy's body became enshrouded in green light as well as the Marauder and Kid Flash.

(Wonderboy) Wait, Tommy! What can I do to stop this?

Tommy just smiled softly without speaking a word, and as he slowly blurred out of Wonderboy's sight he saw the rest of the Justice Tyrants charging out of a black portal seconds away from attacking the heroes who saved him and his friends.

A moment later Titus realized he was in the Zenith Defenders headquarters with the Marauder loosing large amounts of blood.

(Wonderboy) Revan!

Instantly Titus put his hands over his companions body in order to heal him with Serqet's ankh but he was stopped by Mistress Magician.

(Wonderboy) Are you insane? He's loosing way to much blood, he could die! Let me heal him!

(Mistress Magician) I'm sorry but there's no time. I have to send you back to your time right now. You'll be able to heal him as soon as you return, I promise.

Wonderboy took a deep breathe to calm himself down, but it did little good.

(Wonderboy)Then can you please send us back. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to hold on.

Mistress Magician opened a drawer and handed Titus a strange futuristic looking device.

(Mistress Magician) This machine will take you home. It's all ready to go, you just need to flip that switch on the top. It will also protect you on your trip so you and your friends don't get separated.

A split second after Mistress Magician was done explaining the time travel device, David was sent crashing through the roof. His body was decorated with many injuries. He was soon followed Superman with fiery red eyes slowly descending in.

(Mistress Magician) Flip it now! This is your only chance!

Without hesitation Wonderboy flipped the switch causing a white static like dome to engulf him and his friends and in a flash of white light the three Titans disappeared on there way back to their time.


	4. Issue 4 Tomorrow Is Today Part 1 of 3

Titans Tomorrow Issue 4: Tomorrow is Today Part 1 of 3

It has been three months since the Marauder, Wonderboy, and Kid Flash were transported ten years into the future. There they learned about the Justice Tyrants who were the Teen Titans that had assumed their mentors legacy's and became a new Justice League but with a more fascist outlook. Instead of giving people freedom, they took it away in order to create an unwanted utopia. When the three young heroes discovered this terrible future the Justice Tyrants tried to erase their memories to preserve their future but with the help of the future Zenith Defenders they were able to escape and return to their own time.

With the future rapidly tearing apart and falling into the cracks of time, Lex Luthor the gathered all of the Justice Tyrants to leap back in time and create a new utopia once again in the past during the glory day of the Teen Titans.

~Gotham County, Home Of The Original Titans~

(Superman) Crimson... Canary...

Crimson Canary entered the Titans underground layer, and was stunned to see Superman in a tube radiating krytonite, Batman contained in steel cuffs, and Wonder Woman tightly wrapped in her own lasso. All three league members were trapped inside individual long glass cylinders.

(Crimson Canary) Who did this to you guys? How did you get here?

(Superman) It was... Titans... future...

Superman was so weak from the krytonite that he could barely speak.

(Crimson Canary) The Titans did this to you? But how?

(Superman) No...

(Batman) Canary! Get us out of these cells.

Batman was quickly becoming impatient, and the tone of his voice slightly frightened the young canary.

(Crimson Canary) Right I'm sorry. It's just a little crazy seeing the Trinity captured. Now let me try to find the...

Crimson Canary was cut off by a Prometheus of lightning quick punches to the jaw by yellow fists. Crimson Canary spit up a small amount of blood before collapsing to the ground. When he turned to see who attacked him, he saw a man in a costume almost identical to the Flash but with much more yellow instead of red.

(Flash) Go ahead, try to finish your sentence. I dare you.

(Crimson Canary) Your not the Flash. Who are you?

(Flash) Don't you recognize you dear old friend? It's me Bart, and I'm gonna enjoy this!

~Gotham City, Burning Building~

Robin entered the doomed building in order to help save any trapped civilians. While Robin searched through the fires, he heard the cries of a young man begging for help. On his way to aid the man Robin was caught by his cape and smashed through a wall. When he got to his feet Robin saw a man dressed in purple with gold armor he didn't recognize staring him down. Robin reached inside this utility belt and pulled out his retractable bow staff then assumed his battle stance.

(Robin) Are you insane? There's innocent people still trapped in here! This is not the time or place to be fighting.

A burning piece of the roof fell between the two enemies.

(Man) Don't concern yourself with that Bird Boy, right now you should be more worried about me!

The man pulled out a pair of Tonfa he kept firmly secure on his belt. Immediately the man charged Robin, bombarding the young Titan numerous attacks. Robin was able to block the attacks for a time but the man saw an opening and kicked him in the chest, sending Robin flying through the apartment complex. Robin tried to get to his feet but the man was already pounding him with his Tonfa. After Robin grew sick of the man's assault, he grabbed a Tonfa mid swing and leaped up to let his new enemy get acquainted with his foot but the man anticipated his attack and blocked it with his free Tonfa.

(Man) This is pathetic. I expected more from the disciple of the dark knight.

The man proceeded to swing Robin by his leg and launched the boy wonder into a flat screen T.V hanging from a wall. Suddenly Robin felt a shadow looming over him.

(Robin) Batman?

(Batman) Tim, your wasting time. End this now before more innocent people get killed.

Robin took a few steps away from the man dressed as his mentor.

(Robin) Your not Batman. Who the hell are you?

(Batman) I'm sure your friends told you about me. I'm you Tim, when you become Batman.

(Robin) That's impossible, I would never become Batman!

(Batman) Yes you will Tim...

The man Robin was previously fighting interrupted the two's conversation by punching Robin in the jaw.

(Batman) That is unless you let Prometheus kill you first.

~Gotham City, Outside The Burning Building~

Miss Martian spotted Pyro terrorizing a crowd as she danced around in front of the blaze she created in her tight black revealing costume. Miss Martian quickly swooped in so she could be seen by Pyro.

(Pyro) Lookie here! Miss Martian came to play. Aren't you Martians extremely vulnerable to fire?

Pyro's body became engulfed in flames.

(Miss Martian) Yes you are correct, Martians are highly susceptible to fire.

Pyro smiled then began shooting numerous fireballs at the Martian. Miss Martian waited until the last possible second before effortlessly dodging each fireball individually.

(Miss Martian) That is if you can hit your target.

Frustrated, Pyro super charged her body, and sent a huge wave of flames at some firemen trying save the burning building. Miss Martian quickly flew in the flames path and tore up the pavement to create a barrier protecting the firemen. Soon the pavement cracked, and exploded sending Miss Martian crashing into a firetruck.

(Miss Martian) Ow, that fire barely grazed me but it still did some damage.

(Pyro) Good, cause it's about to do a lot more!

Before Pyro could once again attack the martian, a grayish white tentacle appeared through the smoke and wrapped around her neck then flung her into a nearby building. When the smoke cleared there stood a woman with grayish skin, a red ponytail wrapped from the hair that wasn't completely shaven off, and a similar costume design to Miss Martian.

(Miss Martian) Your a white martian... Who are you and what are you doing on Earth?

(Miss Martian Manhunter) I'm you from the future, when you become Miss Martian Manhunter. I've come to... give you a nudge in the right direction.

Suddenly a giant fireball was headed straight for the two martians. Miss Martian quickly flew to safety but Miss Martian Manhunter diligently remained in her position.

(Miss Martian) What are you doing, watch out!

Miss Martian Manhunter was soon engulfed in an inferno of flames. Miss Martian gasped knowing that an attack like that was a sure death sentence for any martian. When the flames dispersed they revealed Miss Martian Manhunter standing completely unscathed.

(Miss Martian) Amazing. How? How can you be invulnerable to fire?

(Miss Martian Manhunter) Tch, Megan. There's so much you don't know about your full potential.

(Miss Martian) Okay I will admit, I am interested but first...

Miss Martian swooped in to tackle Pyro but she vanished into a cloud of smoke before the martian hit her. Miss Martian took a moment to examine her surroundings until she spotted her opponent on a nearby rooftop preparing to blast her once more.

(Miss Martian) There you are!

Pyro shot multiple fireballs at Miss Martian. When the smoke cleared Pyro was surprised to see that Miss Martian was no where in sight. Before she could try to locate her, Miss Martian smacked Pyro in the back of her head so hard she instantly blacked out. Miss Martian confidently stood over her body with one hand on her hip.

(Miss Martian) I thought this would be easy, but that was **way** to easy.

Miss Martian picked up Pyro and gave the criminal to the firemen before flying back up to meet Miss Martian Manhunter.

(Miss Martian Manhunter) Why did you let Pyro wreak so much havoc. She's a criminal! She doesn't have the right to live.

(Miss Martian) Because that's not my way. Who am I to judge whether or not someone dies.

(Miss Martian Manhunter) And while you took your time to subdue her, more damage that could have been prevented was caused from the fire.

(Miss Martian) And that's why now I'm going inside. To finish the job.

Miss Martian waved to the firemen as she flew past them to enter the burning building.

(Fireman1) Thanks Martian Manhunter!

(Fireman2) That's **Miss **Martian you idiot.

(Fireman1) Who's that chick with her?

(Fireman2) I'm not sure. Maybe her cousin?

(Miss Martian Manhunter) What are you doing?

(Miss Martian) The Titans sent me here to help Robin, so I'm going in to help him. I can't just sit here while Robin needs me.

Before Miss Martian could enter the building Miss Martian Manhunter blocked her path.

(Miss Martian Manhunter) Hey! He's with Batman. He'll be fine. But if you go in their you'll kill us both. I thought you wanted me to teach you how to be a better white martian.

(Miss Martian) I guess I did... for about half a second. But I'm doing what's right instead. I'm helping a friend.

Miss Martian proceeded to still enter the burning building anyway, despite her future selfs disapproval. Miss Martian Manhunter snatched Miss Martian by her blue cape and swung her away from the building and into a billboard.

(Miss Martian Manhunter) No... I don't think you'll be helping at all.

~Bludhaven, Avalon Heights~

Red Star, Bombard, and Firestar all stood facing toward each other in the middle of an old shipping yard full of abandoned storage crates.

(Bombard) Are you sure this guy will even be able to help us?

Red Star folded his arms.

(Red Star) Nighthunter is a fierce fighter, and I'm sure he'll be able to help us figure out what to do.

(Firestar) Besides, I think were going to need all the help we can get.

Red Star turned his attention to Firestar, then eyed his skimpy outfit..

(Red Star) I don't see how you can fight in that, your barely covering anything.

Firestar propped his hand on his hip before speaking back to Red Star.

(Firestar) This is the latest in design from my planet, and I'm proud to wear it. I don't see why everyone here on earth is so conservative, someone's body is nothing to be ashamed of.

(Bombard) Okay were getting sidetracked, if were gonna find this guy lets do it now.

A man interrupted the three Titans conversation, speaking out in a savage, cold voice.

(Man) I think you guys have more pressing issues to worry about at the moment than looking for your friend.

Red Star and Bombard's jaws dropped simultaneously as they caught sight of the man before them.

(Red Star) Overlord!

(Overlord) Good to see you guys, I'm glad I finally get the chance knock all three of you down a notch.

Bombard spoke out in an enraged voice.

(Bombard) What game are you playing? We sent you packing a long time ago. I have no idea why you would think of ever step foot on earth again.

(Overlord) Interesting story, but your facts are mixed up. I assure you that I would never be defeated by pantywaists like you.

Overlord's eyes began to radiate with red light while his hands began to emit the same energy.

(Red Star) Alright guys stay sharp, try your best to keep your distance and watch for an opening, this guy is the real deal.

(Firestar) Alright I will take your word for it.

Overlord threw his hands forward and unleashed an immense blast of red radiation, causing all three titans to scatter in different directions. Firestar took to the sky and let loose a barrage of light purple energy blasts, which rained down and crashed into Overlord, each exploding upon contact with his body. Overlord didn't seem to be phased by the attack in the slightest as he took off after Bombard on foot. Bombard crossed his arms in front of his face in defense but was knocked back off his feet by a punch from Overlord. It was then when Red Star swooped in engulfed in fiery red energy and tackled into Overlord, pushing him off Bombard, who used the opening to leap forward and stomp Overlord in the chest. Red Star quickly used what little time he had while Overlord was distracted to fly up to Firestar.

(Red Star) Look, Bombard and I already have experience fighting this guy. My red radiation weakens him, lay low until I can wear him down, then give him all the energy you got. Bombard will know what to do from there.

(Firestar) Got it.

Red Star then rejoined the fight between Overlord and Bombard which seemed terribly one sided. Overlord threw a knee into Bombard's stomach, throwing him back. After seeing the vicious attack, Red Star rocketed down launched a kick into Overlord's back. Like a flash Overlord was already flipped around and flinging his fist into Red Star's face, throwing him straight to the ground. Bombard quickly got to his feet and was launching another attack, but Overlord easily intercepted his punch by grabbing his wrist, then throwing the warrior straight to the ground where he stood. Red Star then charged in again emitting even more red energy and dropped his elbow straight down onto Overlord's head causing him to hunch over, Red Star followed up by uppercutting Overlord in the face throwing his head back up. Bombard quickly recovered and sweeped Overlord's feet, throwing him on his back. Like a meteor, Red Star came down on Overlord with his hands balled over his head. Red Star smashed his fists into Overlord's head and red energy surged through the air, then unleashed a barrage of fists which emitted more erratic energy with every blow. Red Star gave Overlord one last attack then jumped off him into the sky.

(Red Star) That's your cue!

Like clockwork, before Red Star even gave the command Firestar had already unleashed his attack. Thousands of purple starbolts soared through the air and crashed into Overlord for a good fifteen seconds, raising a large cloud of dust. After the last starbolt fell, Bombard jumped into the cloud of white dust, instantly dispersing it. Bombard was shocked to see Overlord already on his feet, and it was too late to halt his attack. Overlord stopped Bombard by throwing his fist into Bombard's stomach, then another to his face, and knocked him to the ground again by stomping him down. Overlord then looked up to Firestar with furious eyes as he began to float into the air. He then threw his hands into the air and sent out another immense blast of red energy at Firestar, who had frozen still with his eyes wide open.

Moments before Overlord's attack hit, Red Star had jumped in its path, shielding Firestar. The red energy swirled around Red Star as if it was being pulled into into his body until there was nothing left. Red Star turned to Firestar.

(Red Star) We need to get to Bombard, obviously were going at this wrong.

Firestar and Red Star flew down to Bombard who seemed as if he already had a plan.

(Bombard) Get close!

A white boom tube swirled around Bombard after he activated his Motherbox.

(Bombard) Lets get out of here, this fights going nowhere.

In unison the three Titans jumped into the boom tube created by Bombard's Motherbox, and to their safety.

~California, Mid State~

Supergirl's cries for help were muffled by the vine smothering her mouth that the Druid King created with magic. She had been trying to escape from the magic cocoon for hours but could only sit their helplessly.

(Superman) Kara Zor-El.

Supergirl looked up too see who called out to her and thought her cousin had to her aid, but was disappointed to realize that it wasn't Superman, or at least not the one she knew.

(Superman) Supergirl. Look at yourself. You let the Druid King take you out in an instant. Did you really think you could replace me?

After listening intently to the man's voice Supergirl was well aware of who he was. Superman descended until he was at eye with Supergirl.

(Superman) You should know I have no problem hitting a girl.

Supergirl tried to respond but couldn't through the vine across her mouth.

(Superman) What that I can't make out what your sa...

Superman saw the Druid King preparing to cast a spell on him?

(Superman) Oh, right. Magic.

Superman used his arctic breathe to freeze the druid kings head. Soon the vines confining Supergirl released her. After catching her breathe she finally responded.

(Supergirl) I said... Neither do I.

Supergirl swooped in to punch Superman but he caught her fist with one hand, and smiled menacingly before returning her attack with a punch of his own.

~California, Power Plant~

Brimstone the giant knocked Wonder Girl right out of the sky and sent her plummeting into the ground. Wonder Girl created a tiny crater when she collided with the ground.

(Wonder Girl) Ugh! I can't let that over grown idiot breach the power plant. There's to many lives at stake.

Wonder Girl got back up and continued trying to distract the monster by flying around his head but after a while she was knocked back once again. Wonder Girl regained her altitude and prepared herself to go back into battle but before she got the chance, a blonde woman in red and gold amazon armor with a red lasso that looked almost identical to Cassie blocked her path. As soon as Cassie saw her, she knew who it was right away.

(Wonder Girl) Your... me from the future. Titus told me about you and your Justice Tyrants. What do you want?

(Wonder Woman) Relax Cassie. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm only here to guide you in the right direction to creating a better future.

(Wonder Girl) Like the one you created by taking away everyone's free will? Sorry not interested. Now move out of my way so I can take down Brimstone!

(Wonder Woman) By all means, go right ahead.

Wonder Woman casually glided a few feet aside to let Wonder Girl pass. Wonder Girl in from behind Brimstone and attempted to get her lariat around his neck, but he grabbed it before she could secure it and swung her into a nearby park. Wonder Woman slowly descended next to the injured Wonder Girl.

(Wonder Woman) Even now as depleted as you are, you have the power to end this, permanently.

(Wonder Girl) You want me to kill him? Are you insane? You know why I can't do that!

(Wonder Woman) And while you continue to try to defeat a beast that clearly has much more stamina then you, more and more innocent people will die.

(Wonder Girl) I said I'm not killing Brimstone!

Wonder Girl flew back to the beast trying to wreak the power plant. Wonder Woman flew with her sticking close enough to still speak to her past self.

(Wonder Woman) When that things done with you, it will succeed in destroying it's target. The power plant staff will die. The release of radiation will kill hundreds more!

(Wonder Girl) Then I guess I just can't give up can I?

(Wonder Woman) Help me Ares. I don't know how I was ever so naive.

Wonder Girl wrapped one of the giants wrist in her lasso.

(Wonder Girl) I am not naive!

Red lightning soared from her lasso and shocked Brimstone causing him to groan in irritation.

(Wonder Girl) I have principles!

Brimstone looked at Wonder Girl with a blank expression, then shot her with a fire blast from one of his hands. Wonder Girl screamed in agony as her torched body flailed to the floor. Wonder Woman soon flew in next to her.

(Wonder Woman) One more blast like that and your done for. And it will all have been for nothing. So much for your principles. Say goodbye to all those people. You just killed them.

Wonder Girl struggled to crawl to her feet.

(Wonder Girl) No...

She sprang up with new found determination to prove her future self wrong and once again flew after the giant with both of her fist held tightly in front of her.

(Wonder Girl) NO! I have to try!

(Wonder Woman) Gods!

~Gotham City, Burning Building~

Prometheus continued to pummel Robin as Batman just stood aside and watched.

(Batman) Your thoughts... I remember now. You have to let go. Every moment she's with Conner instead of you is a special kind of torture. You don't have to go through it, believe me. Trust me. Let go of Cassie.

Robin suddenly became furious and slammed Prometheus into the floor knocking him out cold. Robin went up to Batman and removed his gun from his holster. He cocked the barrel before placing it against his temple.

(Batman) Think about what your doing!

(Robin) That's exactly what I'm thinking about! What I'm doing, what I'll become.

(Batman) A saver of lives?

(Robin) A killer! A gun-toting psycho who thinks it's okay to stand and watch while innocent people are in danger! Bart told me about the future you create with no hope. I don't want to be responsible for that!

(Batman) Even if you are right about us, which you are not, indecently... if you pull that trigger you'll be condemning more lives then you save. And the lives you do save... the live you 'spare'? Cold-blooded, sadistic evil... the absolute worst of society. What's more if you actually go through with this... Conner will have zero chance of coming back.

(Robin) No I'll never be you... I'll

Robin was cut short by a Tonfa striking him in the kidney. Apparently his friend was awake, and ready to play again.

~Gotham County, Home Of The Original Titans~

(Flash) I'm the greatest Flash the world will ever know. Do you really think I'll let you get anywhere near those controls Little Canary?

Crimson Canary sent out a sonic cry at the Flash but he zipped out of the way. Crimson Canary had been at this for what felt like hours and not one of his canary cry's seemed quick enough to catch the speedster.

(Flash) Frustrating fighting a target that's impossible to hit isn't it?

Crimson Canary was about out of patience trying to take down the Flash. Each time he attempted to get near the controls to free the Trinity, Flash shoved him out of the way. Crimson Canary knew Flash was just toying with him that he could probably end this fight at anytime. Crimson Canary had an idea he had hoped he could put off until someone came to help him but it didn't look like anyone was going to show up anytime soon.

(Crimson Canary) I'm sorry about this guys, but if you can please cover your ears.

Batman and Wonder Woman were completely unable to follow the canary's request, but Superman managed sluggishly cover his ears. Crimson Canary took in a deep breathe, then screamed as loud as he possibly could generating a canary cry so powerful the entire cave began to shake. Batman and Wonder Woman began to scream in pain, as well as the Flash. Crimson Canary kept the pitch level until the domes around all three heroes began to crack and soon shattered altogether, freeing the Trinity.

After the three league members were free Crimson Canary immediately cut off his canary cry. Exhausted the young hero collapsed to his knees and attempted to catch his breathe.

(Flash) What have you done, you insolent little faggot!

Flash sped after Crimson Canary out of rage and was stopped short by Superman's hand snatching him by his neck. The Flashed gasped for air as he tried to breathe through the man of steels grip.

(Superman) Now that wasn't very appropriate. I think you've had enough fun for one day.

Superman knocked the Flash out with one punch across the cheek then placed the Flash in the center of one of the shattered pods, used his super speed to reassemble the shards, and finally used his heat vision to weld it back together. After imprisoning the Flash, Superman proceeded to free Batman, and Wonder Woman.

(Superman) Thank you Crimson Canary. We're all extremely grateful for your help.

(Crimson Canary) Oh it was no problem. All I had to do really was free you.

(Wonder Woman) Regardless you did well.

Batman began speaking into his communicator.

(Batman) Yes Dinah what is it... Never mind us Dinah, we'll explain on the way.

(Wonder Woman) What is it?

(Batman) We're needed at the Watchtower, now.

On that note the three leaguers began to take off.

(Crimson Canary) Wait, but what am I supposed to do about all this?

(Wonder Woman) Just let the rest of the Teen Titan's know we have full faith in all of you to deal with these future Titan's.

(Crimson Canary) The rest? Whoa, wait you guys! I'm not a Teen Titan. I just got sucked into this whole...

Crimson Canary became distracted by the sound of a portal opening behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he saw three teenage heroes stumbling in. He only recognized one and that was Red Star since he was a new member to the Titan's, and there was a boy who could without a doubt be considered the male Starfire. The third hero Crimson Canary was completely unaware of who they were. They all seemed tired and worn out. Crimson Canary flew down to the trio to see if he could assist them.

(Crimson Canary) Are you guys alright? What happened?

(Red Star) We were attacked by a man who calls himself... Overlord. He claimed to be from the future. I've fought a man named Overlord before, but this one seemed to have no memory of it.

(Firestar) Well at least were safe here. There is no possible way he could have followed us here right?

(Overlord) Wrong.

The young group of heroes tensed up and looked in the direction the voice came from, to find Overlord in his white and red costume with his arms crossed malevolently starring daggers at the heroes with blazing red eyes.

(Overlord) Teleporting won't do you any good against someone who can hear your heartbeat around the world.

(Crimson Canary) Oh boy. And I was afraid of the Flash.

Overlord's eyes suddenly narrowed in on Crimson Canary. Before anyone knew it, Overlord had Crimson Canary by his neck hoisted high into the air. The three Titans tried to get Overlord to release his grip on the young canary but he effortlessly knocked them all back with one swipe of his hand.

(Overlord) Crimson Canary. In my time you become Black Canary and lead a resistance to the Justice Tyrants. I never imagined I'd need to take your life twice.

As tight as Overlord's hold on Crimson Canary's neck was, he still managed to choke out in shock...

(Crimson Canary) Twice?

~Gotham City, Burning Building~

At this point the firemen have succeeded in putting out the fire. Prometheus nearly beat Robin within an inch of his life. Finally fed up with seeing Robin getting handled by this second rate thug, Batman decided to jump in.

(Batman) Enough!

Batman caught Prometheus's fist mid swing then punched him, instantly putting Prometheus out.

(Batman) I'm going to go help the rescue workers get the residents to safety.

(Robin) Your... but...

(Batman) While I'm doing that, I want you to think about how Prometheus was about to kill you. I want you to think about the people you died tonight because of **your **inaction. I want you to think about everyone you've lost.

Batman pulled out one of his guns and placed it in Robin's hand.

(Batman) Then I want you to do what's right... for the sake of the future.

Batman turned and exited the room, grimly smiling to himself. Tim blankly gazed at the gun sitting in his hand and contemplated which option was the lesser evil. Getting rid of the Justice Tyrants for a hopeless future, or become the thing he hated and had fought against his entire career as a hero.

~Gotham County, Home Of The Original Titans~

The three Titan's Red Star, Bombard, and Firestar desperately tried to break Overlord's grip on Crimson Canary but he wouldn't budge.

(Firestar) Put him down now!

(Overlord) Silence yourself little...

Overlord dropped Crimson Canary and placed his fingers on his head as if he were trying to recall a memory.

(Overlord) I see now this is supposed to happen... another way.

One by one Overlord grabbed the young heroes and threw them outside the cave like they were rag dolls. When the four heroes collected themselves and saw the reason why Overlord flung them outside they soon wished they hadn't.

(Red Star) Oh man... we need the other Titans. Now!

(Firestar) And the Justice League, and like every other superhero on the planet.

(Bombard) Stay collected everyone! Help will come if we hold out long enough.

(Lex Luthor) I don't think so. All you kids truly need... is a good spanking!

Lex Luthor flew in with an Army of Justice Tyrants coming in close behind.

AUTHOR NOTES: This will get more detailed later but, I'd like to say this is based of the Teen Titans series three issue 52 Tomorrow is Today. This will be a three part mini crisis conclusion to Earth-69's Titans Tomorrow series. For more information about the heroes, villains, and residents that reside in Earth-69 visit my profile for a link to the wiki. Big thanks to MadrinGenesis for writing the Bludhaven fight with Overlord, against Red Star, Bombard, and Firestar.


End file.
